The prior art is replete with disclosures of finishes and caps for bottles. Most of these are screw-type. More recently, the art has expanded in the direction of bayonet-type finishes and caps. The latter are coming into their own, partly because of the ease of molding the closures which require only two diametrically opposed inward lugs instead of threads. Threaded caps have to be "screwed off" the mold core. With lugged caps, lugs can be formed by mold pins which intrude into the space inside the cap through the top wall of the cap, leaving after molding inoffensive openings in the top wall of the cap outside the plug-type seal. Such lug-type caps are easy to pop out of the mold, and there is substantial savings in mold time.
A drawback of lug-type caps is that, because the lugs and bayonet catch portions are not visible to the user, it has been a matter of speculation for him to determine just where in the locking or unlocking process the cap and bottle are at a given time. In other words, there has been a need for better tactile notification to the user of the position of the lugs are as he manipulates the cap on the finish.